So Complicated
by MysticalSky82801
Summary: Victoria likes Matt what will come of their relationship... Lyrics belong to the song Complicated by Caroline Dawn Johnson...


So Complicated  
  
Victoria is new to the WWE. So she basically doesn't know anyone. One day she is walking around backstage not paying any attention when she all of a sudden bumps into Matt Hardy.   
  
Victoria: Oh my gosh, i'm really sorry. I wasn't paying any attention to where i was going.  
  
Matt: That's all right, neither was I so it's basically both our faults *he smiles at her*  
  
Victoria is thinking to herself that he has a really nice smile and she can't stop staring at him. She is very confused by these sudden feelings she is having. She just met this guy and she thinks that she is experencing love at first site.  
  
Matt is looking at Victoria and he is thinking to himself that she is very beautiful unlike any other diva they have in the WWE at the moment. Sure the other diva's are pretty, but there was something about Victoria that stands out to him.   
  
Victoria and Matt say their goodbyes and go their seperate ways.  
  
Victoria was in the womans locker room, when Matt walks in. She suddenly feels like her face is going hot, and hopes that Matt doesn't notice it. She is trying so hard to stop these feelings from happening, but no matter how hard she tries, Matt's smile always gets her feeling all strage inside.  
  
I'm so scared that the way that I feel,  
Is written all over my face,  
When you walk into the room I wanna find a hiding place,  
We used to laugh, we used to hug,  
The way that old friends do,  
But now a smile and a touch of your hand,  
Just make me come unglued,  
It's such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth,  
Is it fact or fiction the way I feel for you.  
  
Victoria and Matt started to hang out a lot and quickly developed a close friendship. They looked out for each other and were always together no matter what. Victoria had to fight her feelings for Matt with everything she had because she didn't know how he felt, and she was too afraid to even ask him for fear of rejection. There were days she wanted to just hold him, but then her mind would over rule her heart and that never happened. She just wished it wasn't so complicated.  
  
CHORUS:  
It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay,  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel,  
Oh, I want you to know,  
But then again I don't,  
It's so complicated.  
  
Victoria and Matt started to hang out a lot with Jeff and his girlfriend Amy known to all of you guys at Lita in the WWE. Jeff and Amy have been dating for about six month, so they are basically in a new relationship which makes them all lovey dovey. Victoria gets jealous when she watches them, and wishes that was her and Matt.   
  
One day while in the womans locker room Amy came over and sat down next to Victoria.  
  
Amy: Hey Victoria, what's up?  
  
Victoria: Nothing much really. you?  
  
Amy: Same. You know what Jeff told me?  
  
Victoria: No, what did he tell you? *she thinks to herself she's going to tell me that he told her that he loves her, she thinks sadly to herself*  
  
Amy: Jeff told me that Matt talks about you a lot to him.  
  
Victoria looking very shocked at Amy says, Really?  
  
Amy: Yep, Jeff and I think he likes you more then he is letting on.  
  
Victoria: No way! I don't believe that.  
  
Amy: It's true. Jeff tells me that whenever it's just the two of them that he talks about you none stop. I can't believe you can't see that he doesn't like you more than just a friend  
  
Victoria just sits there in shock and can't believe what Amy is telling her. She had NO idea Matt liked her more than a friend, but when she thinks about it she has caught Matt looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She sighs out loud, and goes back to thinking I wish he would just tell me how he feels, but also thinks of the worse and she'd be losing if he didn't feel the same as her.  
  
Amy: Victoria, you all right?  
  
Victoria snaps out of her thinking and says: Yeah, Amy i'm fine thanks.  
  
Just when I think I'm under control,  
I think I finally got a grip,  
Another friend tells me that,  
My name is always on your lips,  
They say I'm more than just a friend,  
They say I must be blind,  
Well I admit that I've seen you watch me,  
From the corner of your eye,  
Oh it's so confusing I wish you'd just confess,  
But think of what I'd be losing,  
If your answer wasn't yes.  
  
So the four friends were hanging out at Matt's place. Amy and Jeff were sitting cozy on the love seat holding each other. Matt and Victoria were on the couch. Matt kept looking over at Victoria watching her and thinking how pretty she looked tonight. Victoria looked over at Matt and saw that he was looking at her.  
  
Victoria: Matt is everything all right?  
  
Matt quickly says: yeah fine, and turns back to the tv.  
  
Victoria thinks to herself, he's acting strange tonight. Was he staring at me or is that just my imagination? she asks herself.   
  
CHORUS:  
It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay,  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel,  
Oh, I want you to know,  
But then again I don't,  
It's so complicated.  
  
She continues thinking to herself that she's waited so long for someone like Matt to be in her life. He had all the qualities she looked for in a boyfriend. He was caring, sweet, loving, funny, and very loyal. She's dated lots of jerks in her life and she can really see her and Matt going somewhere if she could just figure out how he felt about her.  
hate it 'cause I've waited so long for someone like you,  
Should I say it,  
Should I tell you how I feel,  
Oh I want you to know,  
But then again I don't,  
It's so complicated.  
  
Victoria says to Matt after the movie that she has to speak to him. Matt says all right no problem.   
  
Movie is over and Jeff and Amy are leaving to go back to their room. Bye guys. Amy knew what Victoria was going to do, because Victoria had ask her advice on the situation and told her to just go for it. Amy winks at Victoria as Jeff and her are leaving and wispers good luck.   
  
Matt looks over to Victoria and wonders what is on her mind. Victoria sits down and looks at Matt. she thinks to herself well there's no going back now and begins to speak  
  
Victoria: I know you are probably wondering what I have to talk to you about.  
  
Matt: yeah, actually i am. You're all right aren't you, Matt asks fearing the worse.  
  
Victoria: Yeah i'm fine, it's just i have to say this to you please don't interrupt me at all or i won't be able to finish it. She takes a deep breath and tells him  
  
Victoria: Matt, I know we are just friends and all, but ever since the first day I bumped into you in the hallway i was feeling more than friendship toward you. It was like love at first sight for me. You were so kind to me. you became my first friend, and showed me around. I guess what i'm trying to tell you is that..... She hesitates and looks at him. Matt I think i'm in love with you. No, wait I KNOW i'm in love with you.  
  
Matt just sits there in shock. He was at a lost for words. He felt the same exact way as she did, and can't believe she came forward before he did. Matt just moves closer to Victoria and she lowers her head. He lifts her head and looks deep into her eyes and kisses her.  
  
Matt: Victoria, i'm SO happy you came forward and told me how you felt. I've been feeling the same feelings as you, but was too chicken to act on them. I honestly didn't know you felt this way about me.   
  
An hour later Victoria and Matt were kissing when there was a knock on the door. Matt gets up and answers the door to find Amy and Jeff standing there and Amy looking eagerly at Victoria.  
  
Amy: So.... is congradulatons in store for you guys?  
  
Victoria looking sad to try and fool Amy... Amy doesn't by it for a second and says You go girl!!!!. Amy and Victoria hug and Matt and Jeff just look at each other and laugh.  
  
Matt and Victoria are now dating and their relationship couldn't be any better then it already is....   
  
Victoria is thinking now my life isn't so complicated anymore.  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!! 


End file.
